


Even if the World Ends, I'm Still by Your Side

by candysvee



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candysvee/pseuds/candysvee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world. And even if they're going to die, they die loving each other. They die with each other. And even death can't do them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if the World Ends, I'm Still by Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on AFF

Some people say that the world will end in fire, some water, and others ice. It doesn't matter how my life will end, because it ends with you by my side.

 

 

There was no escape, there was no way out. Yunho and Changmin could only hold each other tighter, hoping against all hope for a chance to live. It was a silly wish though. The sea level had rose so quickly, swallowing up all land. There was no where else to go. Yunho and Changmin were trapped in their hotel room, which was nicely situated at the highest floor. 

 

It was raining heavily, blinding lightning flashing across the sky with thunder booming deafeningly in the background. The sea level was rising and rising and the two lovers were sure that this was the end. 

 

"Maybe we should grab onto the bed or something. It's wood right? It would float right?" Yunho asked as he held on tightly to Changmin's waist. 

 

"I don't know, but we can always try." Changmin said hopefully. 

 

The two gave a glance out the window, but they instantly knew that there was no hope. The water was freezing over. The temperature was in sudden rapid descent, and the two held onto each other desperately for warmth, and dove for the blankets. They buried themselves in layers of blanket and clothes, but they were still freezing. 

 

"Yunho... I... I... C... Cold!" Changmin forced his chattering teeth to say. Yunho felt his heart sink as he looked at his other half. Changmin was turning blue, and Yunho was sure he was too. "K..Kiss me!" Changmin begged as he held Yunho's hand in a death grip. They kissed each other with much ferocity and desperateness, devouring each other's lips, each other's coldness and each other's fear. 

 

Yunho murmured "I love you"s against Changmin's lips over and over as their arms and legs are entwined together. It was only when they felt the temperature rise again did they reluctantly part. They freed themselves of their extra layers and wandered to the window.

 

They were bewildered at the sight. Water, snow and fire, all next to each other, and slowing tearing the earth apart. 

 

"Changmin... I love you so much!" Yunho whispered, voice breaking at the end. 

 

"I love you too, Yunho. Please... Say my name again." Changmin said with tear-filled eyes. 

 

"Changminnie... Oh Changmin! I guess this is good-"

 

"Hush! Yunho! Even if the world ends, this is not goodbye. We'll meet each other again soon. This is just a _temporary_ departure."

 

"But Changmin. I want to be able to tell you goodbye. I have the chance and I want to use it."

 

" _Yunho_... I don't want this to be goodbye. Saying goodbye makes it _final_. Like there's no hope anymore."

 

"Changmin... No matter what, we're in this _together_ , remember? No matter what happens, even if my life ends, it ends with you by my side."

 

"Yunho... I love you. I regret not telling you how much I love you more often. I'm not ready to die. I'm not ready for _you_ to die. We haven't had gay marriage made legal yet. We haven't gotten married with everyone congratulating us. You promised me, Yunho! You _promised_ that we'd get married with blessings from _everyone_! You promised that we'd adopt many little children for me to nag at. You promised that we'd watch them grow, watch them fall in love, fall out of love and ultimately find their other halve. You promised that we'll grow old together, surrounded by our adopted children and their children. You _promised_ , Yunho. You _promised_. So why aren't you fucking keeping your promises?!" Changmin cried, hitting Yunho's back as the latter embraced him. 

 

"I'm sorry, Changmin. I'm so so _so_ sorry. I love you so much! But like you said, this is only a _temporary_ departure. When we meet again, I will _definitely_ fulfill my promises. _Trust_ me." It broke Yunho's heart to see Changmin looking so broken. Changmin was supposed to be strong and snarky, to shine through bad times. Seeing Changmin so lightless was excruciating. 

 

"I love you Yunho. I love you. Yunho. Yunho. _Yunho_." Changmin cried into the other's shoulder. 

 

"I love you too, Changmin. Remember, that no matter what, we're in this together. We'll _always_ be _together_ no matter what. " Yunho said, rubbing soothing circles on Changmin's back. 

 

"Forever?"

 

"Baby I swear _forever_." Yunho said, unconsciously quoting the lyrics of the song Changmin wrote named "I Swear".

 

"Even in death?" Changmin asked hopefully. 

 

"Even in death." Yunho said as he gazed into Changmin's teary doe eyes. Changmin gazed back, adoration and love pouring out to the other. 

 

Bright white light spilled into the room through the window, illuminating every nook and cranny. It slowly soaked up the room, swallowing everything in its path, slowly creeping towards the hugging duo. The light was glaring and blinding, coming down before their eyes like a curtain, and the two lovers had difficulty seeing the other. As their vision blurred, Yunho and Changmin searched blindly for the other's lips. The two chanted the other's name and "I love you"s between kisses. 

 

"Yunho... Hold on to me tighter." Changmin begged, desperation evident in his voice. Yunho complied and neither of them cared nor complained about the fact that they could barely breath due to the constrictions of the other's embrace. But then again, they didn't need to breathe when they die. 

 

However, the light started to numb the two, and they couldn't feel the other anymore. They chanted the other's name louder, and felt at ease as they heard the other's voice. And as if by instinct that this was the end, Changmin asked, "See you again?"

 

"Yeah. We'll meet again soon. Very soon. I _swear_." Yunho reassured Changmin, wishing whole-heartedly that it was true. 

 

The white lights enveloped the two as the ground gave in beneath their feet, and they felt themselves falling. Falling and falling endlessly, engulfed by an abyss of nothingness. 

 

In another world, Yunho and Changmin have their fingers entwined, skipping off towards the sunset together. 

 

In another world, Yunho and Changmin get married with the blessings of their loved ones. 

 

In another world, Yunho and Changmin go to an orphanage and adopt a baby boy and a baby girl. 

 

In another world, Yunho and Changmin watch as their children fall and learn from past mistakes. 

 

In another world, Yunho and Changmin watch as their children graduate with high distinctions. 

 

In another world, Yunho and Changmin comfort their children after their break-ups. 

 

In another world, Yunho and Changmin watch their children marry the love of their lives. 

 

In another world, Yunho and Changmin play with their grandchildren. 

 

In another world, Yunho and Changmin grow old and wrinkly but still very much in love with each other. 

 

In another world, Yunho and Changmin live their lives to the fullest, and loved each other to the max. And they die together peacefully in their sleep due to old age with no regrets. 

 

In another world, Yunho and Changmin are _forever_ and they never let go. 

 

But in _this_ world, Yunho and Changmin are **_nothing_**. But then again, **_nothing_** lasts _forever_.

 


End file.
